Black Power Outage
Black Power Outage is the 29th episode of The Amazing World of Gumball. Summary At nighttime, a strong thunderstorm knocks out the power, leaving Elmore dark. Plot TBA Transcript (The episode starts with a smiliar part from The Poltergeist. Cut to Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and Berry watching TV) Gumball: Do you got any more popcorn? Anais: We don't have any more. Because Fireball is at the kitchen cooking more. (Cut to Fireball, cooking popcorn) Fireball: How do you cook popcorn? I got it! (Put in corn, along with candy and turn the stove on; they started popping and soon it exploded, making the popcorn land in the living room) Finished! (The doorbell ringed and Berry opened it) MeeMee: Hi, guys! What's you're watching? Anais: A movie. It's about four kids doing nothing on a stormy night when suddenly the power went out in the whole town! Then later, they found someone shot and injuried from someone who is a traitor and they had to figured it out! MeeMee: But guys...it's thunderstorming out there. TV: We interrupt this program to bring you this special warning: a severe thunderstorm has reached Elmore already and the city is on a severe thunderstorm warning issued by the NWS in Elmore from 9:00 PM tonight until tomorrow night at 11:00 PM. The weather radar has showed that heavy periods of rain is staying at Elmore, also issuing a flash flood warning and a tornado watch. Winds are 100 miles per hour and are the chance of having a power outage is extremely high. Repeat... a severe thunderstorm has reached the city and it staying there until tomorrow night at 11:00 PM. For tips for surviving, go to elmorenews.com. Now, back to our programming, which is resumed right now. MeeMee: See? Since my IPhone has 4G, I'm going online for the tips. Berry: Hey, I got one too! (gets out her IPhonec, which it is pink) Gumball: Oh come on! It's just a little storm. Darwin: Yeah, it's like nothing going to happen. (The TV has suddenly stopped) Gumball: What the pop? It's frozen! (Then a screen popped out) Oh. "The TV priovider is out. Please follow these tips-" Ahh, forget it! Darwin: How about we'll finish it online? Gumball: Yeah! (Then it's cut to their room. The both are shocked) Darwin: The internet is out too! Gumball: Okay, let's panic! Both: (Scream) What are we going to do? (Cut to the living room. Berry is listening to some music on her device) Anais: So? Darwin: Yeah, the internet is out. MeeMee: That's why you need 3G or 4G! Now bye! (MeeMee walks out of the house when a lighting almost hit her) MeeMee: Aah! That's was close... (Cut back to the gang) Darwin: (sighs) Now what? Gumball: Well, the TV and the internet is out. What would possibly get even more worse? (Cut to Elmore Power Building. A worker is working when suddenly a lighting strike hit a power line, making the worker run before the line hits. Then a series of montage appeared on building and houses losing power. Soon, the Watterson's house loses power too.) Berry: Still got internet. (It cut to the view of Elmore, where the city is dark) Everyone expect Berry: AAAHHHHHH!!!!! (Cut back to the house.) Gumball: I can't see! Does anyone has a flashlight? Anais: (founds flashlight and turns it on) Found it. Fireball: What should we do? We can't be stuck here for the next two nights! Darwin: Let's go outside and find a shelter that has power. Berry: Great idea.. Gumball: But wait! What about our parents? Anais: Oh, come on! It will be a couple of hours before they had figure it out the power is out. (The gang leaves the house and rain falls on them. They got wet.) Gumball: We need new clothes and umbrellas or coats... Berry: (wearing a coat and holding a umbrella) Well, I've already got them on! Anais: Remember the time when Gumball got striked by lighting by a umbrella when he was cursed? Berry: .... Fireball: Oh, come on! There's no time for dramatic silence! (A thunder can be heard, following someone crying out in pain) Gumball: What was that? AiAi: (pops out from a bush. He's wearing a rain coat and hat) Yeah. I heard someone... Gumball: Who's was the person? AiAi: Unfortunely, my flashlight went out due to the rain before I can even see the person. So, I don't know who it is. ???: Help me! (groans in pain) MeeMee: (pops out from a another bush) Oh my god, no....oh my god...not...whoever got shot!! AiAi: MeeMee! This is no time for dramatic scene! Gumball: What's the last thing you saw before your flashlight went out? AiAi: I was at the Buy-Mart, the most popular place in Elmore! I was trying to find some more batteries. Darwin: Wow. That's it? ???: (pops out from the tree) Gumball, someone who is a traitor has shot someone. Berry: Jill, what are you doing here. Don't you know lighting can hit trees? Jill: No. (lighting hit the tree and it's fells) Ow! Thanks for telling me that. AiAi: (laughing) MeeMee: Anyway, who got shot? (Radio comes on) ???: I can't see!.. (static) Come to the Buy-Mart immediately! (static) Dinky: What all the drama? Jill: ... (shoots Dinky) He'll be fine... Dinky's Ghost: YOU LITTLE SH(*(&*^&) I'LL- (Alternate lol.) Gumball: How many more people are going to appear? Sullvan: Hey, guys. (walks away, after a few seconds, he ran, screaming) Anais: Okay, everyone, let's spilt up and find the person. AiAi and MeeMee, you find the shelter. The rest of you, follow me. (Cut to the Buy-Mart, which has a few people trapped in there.) Gumball: We're here. Now, we need to get in. (founds a brick and throws it, shattering the sliding doors) (Everyone went in and when that happened, the flashlight went out) Anais: Damn it! I shouldn't put new batteries in this thing! Fireball: Now we can't see! ???: Help me... (coughs) I...need...doctor.. Darwin: What happened? ???: A traitor shot me...in the ribs.. three times... Gumball: Wow. That's the times you got shot... ??? #2: I glad you came! Anais: Carlos? What are you doing here? Carlos: I was shopping for some food. Before the power went out. ???: Would you please just help me? Please...(groan and passes out) Anais: Does anyone got something to see? Jill: Don't worry, I got a match. (she lit the match) Gumball: Yay! We can see! (Darwin and Anais screamed) Fireball: Come on, it's not that bad.. (screams) Berry:....Come on, there's no screa.. (gasps) Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn!!! Jill: This looks bad... Gumball: Yeah. Jill: No, I was examining the wound. Does anyone got a first aid kit! Gumball: Focus on who it is! Jill: Hmm...I don't remember who it is! The one wearing a hat and clothing and was shot. (Finally, her memory comes back to her and gasps) I remember now! Carlos: (comes back with the first aid kit and some food) Jill, I got the ki- (saw what going on) Oh my god! Mikhail! Jill: He's not awaking... he's unconscious... Carlos: No...no... Gumball: Here we go with the drama.. (Cut to AiAi and MeeMee. Suddenly, the two heard the screaming) AiAi: What was that? MeeMee: I don't know. Let's keep going. (Back to the gang) Gumball: New plan: Let's go home and sleep. Baron Proptop: (pops out of the kit) Hey, guys! Anais: What is it? Darwin: How about- Radio: Guys, we found the shelter! (Then someone with night glosses walk to them) Berry: Run away! (Everyone ran... But they forgot to warn him..) Mikhail: Hey, who the hell- (the person backhands him, sending him into a glass window) Oww... (Blood coming out of his mouth) ???: It time to die! Mikhail: Why? (The person throws him into a brick wall, knocking him into a coma) ???: (evil laugh) (Back to them) MeeMee: Oh hi, guys. We found it! (The gang walks into there. Inside, there's power, and stuff like that.) Gumball: Finally! TV! MeeMee: Soooo? Gumball: Uh...Mikhail....was injuried... Jill: Anyone got a idea? Everyone: No! (Back to the store) (The emergency team walks in, searching for anyone.) Worker #1: Look, there! Worker #2: He's hurt. Take him to the emergency room! Worker #3: But, sir. The power is down and- Worker #2: I don't care! Take him now!!! (They put him into the car and took him to the hospital) (Random Skit) Hot Dog: Lololol Hi Jill! Jill: Shut Up Hot Dog before I shoot you.. Hot Dog: K bye lol (Gone.) Jill: Good god..Why are these dogs so annoying? (SShows Jill being swarmed by angry dogs.) One Dog; Atleast we're more powerful! Jill: ....When this is over, im gonna kick Dinky's @$$ to get my anger out... (Meanwhile) To be continued... Characters Major Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Berry *Mikhail *Nicholai *Carlos *Jill *Baron Proptop *Sullvan *Dinky Supporting Characters *Nicole *Richard *MeeMee *Fireball *Aguilera *Hot Dog *Spongebob Minor Characters *Crypto *Tobias *Penny *Natalya *YanYan *Banana Joe *Lesile *Chris *AiAi *Pox New Thursdays Promo TBA Trivia *This is the second time Mikhail is injuried. The others are Daylight Time Troubles. (Not counting The Breakup) *Berry Watterson is voiced by CandyAnaisWatterson777. Cultural References *TBA Goofs and Errors *TBA Category:Season 4 Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Episodes with much blood Category:Fanfics with made-up characters